


Steps in the opposite Direction

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dunderheads in power!, Escape from Britain, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape adopts Delphi Riddle, Severus Snape adopts Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sanctuary, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Severus and Draco have made a total withdrawal from the Wizarding world, citing Harry Potter and co's attitudes and death threats as principle causes, despite being proven innocent (Severus at least) by Dumbledore's memoirs. Due to the withdrawal all of Severus's work in potions, etc. had been withdrawn from the Wizarding world aswell. That means no specialist healing potions, wolfsbane or whatever you create to fit.As the main cause of wizard patients now suffering, Harry is dispatched into the Muggle world to get Snape back. Of course, Snape isn't too happy to see him, and neither he, nor Draco, particularly want to give up what they have found in the Muggle world -freedom. Does Harry win out, join the withdrawn, or return empty handed? Severus has to have more or less adopted Draco, so Draco calls himself Draco Snape - or whatever surname Severus gives himself. Severus and Draco should be getting on fine in theMuggle world, make it contemporary, maybe others have joined Draco and Severus over the years - you decide, and if so, whom.





	1. Escape & Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [taywin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywin/gifts), [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [Calypphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [Silver_Ardor_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ardor_Dragon/gifts), [gingerbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread/gifts), [Idromela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idromela/gifts), [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts), [Geminisister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [Lortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/gifts), [Alryetagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts), [BMBLB_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMBLB_Lover/gifts), [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts), [lyraonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/gifts), [lindajenner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/gifts), [Just_An_Introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steps in the opposite direction - Potions & Snitches Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531140) by Shamenka. 

> A little adaption to the original challenge posted on Potions & Snitches - since I added Delpi Riddle to the mix - no need to grow up in a toxic environment, that's why the story is set 2000 (instead of 2006/2007) as in the challenge...)^^
> 
> As always thanks a lot to my loyal beta Lizzybeth74 - you're fantastic.... and be assured... my muse is eager to send you more stories for editing someday soon... muahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Delphi & Severus escape from Post-War Britain to the well-hidden Slytherin Sanctuary, that can be found somewhere on an archipelago...

_ **Britain: 31st August 2000** _

They should have known better, but hope dies last. Alas it shouldn’t be so, but enough was enough – Severus Snape would no longer accept it…no more of his little Snakes’ blood would be spilled. Too many had already died in a war caused by the hypocrites and bigots of the Light. So, they wanted to blame Slytherin for the war and wanted them out of Hogwarts, so be it. He would see how well Magical Britain would survive without their creativity, their knowledge – and their patents.

Shortly, after getting his Masteries in Potions, Defense and Spell Crafting – theoretically he could have successfully passed the Healer exam as well – Severus had included a ‘hidden’ condition in all of the contracts for his patents. Magicals everywhere would be unable to use any of the things he had created or modified – whether it was his potions recipes or spells  —  if Severus was forced to leave Magical Britain.

In addition, most were unaware of the fact that Severus Snape had Founder’s blood running through his veins. He was a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw – and through a cadet line, he was also related to Salazar Slytherin. This would not only allow him to have a greater say in Hogwarts’ protection, he would also be able to remove his charges from Hogwarts, should the need ever arise – and close down those parts of the school that traditionally belonged to Slytherin House.

* * *

It is said that ignorance is bliss. Magical Britain and many other magical communities around the globe would soon learn that this is not so. They would learn the most vital lesson of them all. One should never go to war against a true Slytherin – you would only lose. Severus had already been forced to bury both Lucius and Narcissa, who had been killed by an enraged mob. They had literally been ripped apart. No one had been bothered to capture their murderers either. This did not surprise the Potions Master, but it did hurt. And it made him  _angry_ .

This business, however, was the final straw. They wanted to oust Slytherin House and Severus was responsible for keeping his little snakes safe. It was now time to retrieve them all and move them to their new home and sanctuary. He was not concerned about those hypocrites who had ignored the suffering of his brethren for centuries. Now they would have to swallow a bitter pill. They wanted to be rid of all Slytherins – fine, but they would endure the consequences as well.

Severus would make sure that a small permanent portkey was woven into their uniforms immediately after each Slytherin was sorted on September  1st . All new and old Slytherin students would be ported directly to their new home in the hidden archipelago in Eastern Asia. As soon as the last student was sorted, and their uniform adjusted accordingly, the spell would activate and evacuate the Slytherins, and ensure that one quarter of the school would no longer be accessible, at least until those bigots learned their lesson. If they ever did. In addition, all property belonging to the students and that of the other Slytherin families had already been or would be sent to their new home.

While making plans for his future, Severus had tried to find ways to dampen or remove the Dark Mark. He had been working at it for years, but it all came to nothing as the late Dark Lord had built too many hidden traps into the mark. Severus’ godson Draco was one of a few who knew how many years Severus had dedicated to the task. He also knew that because Severus was branded with the mark, neither the Wizengamot nor the British Magical community would ever allow his godfather to live his life in peace regardless of his years of service. His godfather had already suffered enough, but they would not allow him to be free…not when they could still exploit him just like Dumbledore and the Dark Lord had done for years.

* * *

Draco had lost the majority of his family to the insanity and the bigotry of Magical Britain and the Voldemort Wars, and he was determined that he would not lose his godfather too. Their sanctuary would finally allow them to heal – and an added benefit was that the Asian Magical community had a much saner approach to all branches of Magick. This was one of the main reasons why the Slytherins chose to move there – to a well-hidden archipelago, which nobody could enter if they had not been invited. And betrayal was impossible for all who entered.

The last Lord Malfoy smirked as he thought about how this bombshell would ruffle the feathers of those hypocrites. He thought that those fools should have known better than to try to keep Severus Snape chained. It would end in failure every time. Since the war, Severus had only given two interviews and his last one, which was given to an independent journalist who worked with Newt Scamander and the Quibbler, would shock them all. But that was all soon to be in the past. Today would start the first day of the rest of their lives and Draco was more than well-prepared for it, including stepping in as the de-facto leader of the younger Slytherins.

As for Severus…well, he was surprised that the Wizengamot had not forced him to bond with one of the Light-sided fools, but he knew that it could still happen. Or at least, they could still  _try_ . It was best to leave as soon as possible. They had already chosen new names, and completed a blood adoption, none of which should ring any bells until it was far too late. 

Severus had chosen the name  —  _ **Alan S. Pendragon, ** _ for himself and Draco would be known as  _ **Patrick D. Pendragon** _ . Severus had also secretly adopted a little magical orphan in, who had been baptised  _ **Sidney R. Pendragon** _ . They would retrieve the little tyke today before meeting the others at their new home. Draco was looking forward to helping his godfather take care of little Sidney. It would be good practice should he ever have his own children. Thanks to little Sidney, his godfather had started to smile again…something which Draco had thought to be impossible. Fortunately, he had been proven wrong. Only Draco had been part of the blood-adoption ceremony that would forever change Sidney’s life. Even though Draco had learned to fear and despise both of her biological parents, he knew that their child was an  _ **innocent** _ and deserved a better life.

Nobody needed to know or would know that little Sidney had been born Delphini Riddle. Narcissa had managed to save the little girl and had brought her to the very orphanage which held the required documents that had already approved one Alan S. Pendragon as her adoptive father. Narcissa had feared that the child’s next-of-kin, the Rowle family, would mistreat the little girl. But she knew that Severus would treat her like his own. If it would have been possible, Severus would even have dared to travel back in time and adopt Tom directly after the death of his mother, Merope, to ensure that he would never have become a Dark Lord.

“Time to go, Dragon”, Severus said to his godson. The wards would automatically be set to ‘lock-down’ which would buy them the time they needed to escape the bigoted nation. Cradling Sidney to his chest, and hugging his godson to his side, Severus activated the portkey that transported them to their new home.

* * *

“Welcome home, Sir”, greeted Pansy and Blaise.

“It is good to be home. Has everything gone well?”, asked Severus as he gently soothed his daughter.

“Indeed, Sir”, Pansy reported, “We only wait for Professor Sinistra and the Slytherin students from Hogwarts who should be arriving this evening. Professor Sinistra sent us a message that they wanted to wait until they are all safely in the Slytherin common room, before using the portkey. Some of us needed to be treated in the infirmary as many had been injured defending our homes. But none of us would have expected anything else from that ‘side’”, Pansy continued.

“Understandable”, Severus replied, “And what about the hidden Slytherins in the other three Houses?”, he asked while gazing at his sleeping daughter. He hoped she would be able to sleep without any night terrors, but he would stay alert, nevertheless. Even Draco had had a bout of them during his own toddler days. It was not surprising considering that the Ministry — urged by the Light fanatics, began raids on Malfoy Manor at all hours. Not even the nursery had been safe, as Severus quite often noticed during his regular visits to the manor.

“Undecided for now, Sir. The portkeys are already woven into all the new uniforms and the pillows of the hidden Slytherins. But we wanted to wait to see how bad the fallout will be, once they realise that so many of us are missing. The moment they try to turn on the hidden ones, the portkeys will bring them to us”, explained Pansy.

“Fine. I do not want any of us in trouble, but this may be for the best. Call an early night for everyone as soon as Aurora and the Slytherins arrive. We will all have a meeting at noon tomorrow in the Great Hall. We will have brunch and a first overview of the latest troubles”, Severus replied.

“Sir, I have discovered the basics of an enslavement contract for anyone who ever belonged to Slytherin House. Even war heroes would be bound in marriage to members of the Light houses, with absolute dominance going to the Light spouse”, reported Blaise angrily. “They had not yet decided your fate, sir. But had noted that you should either belong to the Minister or to the Saviour. They really know no shame”, he continued obviously filled with disgust.

“I see. Are any of us, with the exception of Aurora, her students and any hidden Slytherins in other Houses, still in Britain?”, inquired Severus carefully.

“No, Sir”, Blaise replied, “Professor Sinistra and the others you mentioned are the last of us that remain. Everyone else had already left the British Isles without the Ministry of Magic and their watchdogs any wiser”, answered Blaise, having calmed down a bit after being able to report what was happening to Severus.

Draco spoke up, “I know that Aunt Andromeda will be safe. During the last memory ceremony for the Voldemort Wars, they used the hat for possible re-sorts. In her case, the Hat called Hufflepuff. She and Teddy have Potter’s protection. If we hear that things are getting worse, we could always send them a portkey disguised as a stuffy.”

“Ah yes, I remember now, I was still in recovery at the time and unable to attend the ceremony. But you are correct Draco, the re-sort should keep them safe, at least for now”, mused Severus.

Bidding them good night, Severus went to his new home. There he fed and changed Sidney for the night. Severus placed her into her crib, which was currently in his bedroom. There was a nursery a few doors down from his, but he wanted to keep his little girl close for now. Draco had his own rooms within his home as well and would probably come in within a few hours. Severus realised that the young man probably wanted to catch up with his friends first and begin planning their next steps.

* * *

A slight smile was visible on Severus’ face as he went to sleep. Flu season was coming, and the old Pepper Up potions were not even half as effective as his new and improved formula. It was such a pity that no one would be able to use it any longer. Well, it was always a problem when people forgot to read the fine print.


	2. The Great Slytherin Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin exodus from Hogwarts on 1st September 2000

Aurora Sinistra would not allow herself to show it, but she was nervous. She was the only Slytherin professor who had remained after the war at Hogwarts  —  not that she could blame Severus for his adamant refusal to return. She had known  —  all too well, that the end of the war did not mean a clean slate for all students…especially those in Slytherin, therefore she was very happy that they had used every possible moment making plans for their future.

She meant to disappear that very night with her charges. The only question was whether they should leave directly after the sorting or wait until they were in the relative safety of their last refuge in Hogwarts – the Slytherin Common Room. There was now absolutely no other option. For she had heard the rumours about enslavement and forced marriages. This was nothing that she wished to happen to any of her charges, and she had no intention of allowing it. She knew that Severus would not want to marry either, but that they would force him  —  probably by using the Slytherins as leverage to get him to comply with the asinine laws. It was definitely a good thing that he was long gone. 

Aurora checked, once more, that her mind shields were intact, and that Minerva would not be able to get so much as a glimpse of her plans. After all, she remembered the tantrums that resulted from Severus’ refusal to talk with his ex-colleagues. And who could blame him? Aurora had not forgotten the murder attempts he endured, especially by Minerva’s hand. A mere apology was not enough to assuage Severus’ wounded pride and hurt feelings. With a quick nod to her prefects, Aurora headed to the staff table and waited for the Sorting to be conducted. 

Everything was finally in place. The Slytherin elves had already taken care of their belongings and sent them and the familiars to their new sanctuary, where it all would be expected by the other refugees. The sorting had concluded quickly and only a small group of children had been sorted into Slytherin. The sneers and insults directed at the new Slytherins from the other three tables were ignored as much as possible.

* * *

Aurora made her decision. She would wait no longer and risk their safety. Instead of sitting down in preparation for the feast, at her signal all the Slytherins stood, including Professor Sinistra herself  —  much to the anger of the Headmistress. Directing a nod toward her students as the ‘ready’ signal, they all lightly touched their Slytherin Crests, and disappeared from Hogwarts. This included the Slytherin elves as well, since they did not want the elves to suffer any brutal punishments due to their actions.

Regarding the hidden snakes in the other three houses  —  a message had been hidden that could be found in times of need. The message included instructions that would assist the students in gaining access to the Slytherin Sanctuary. The message included a warning that once they accessed the sanctuary, they would not be able to return.

As they would learn later  —  no Slytherin could be found on the British Isles – even the war hero – Potions Master Severus Snape was among the missing. None could even say when they had last seen him.

And while most of the sheeple would no doubt rejoice over the exodus of the Slytherins, they would quickly learn that this was not to their benefit. Books were suddenly missing important information, advanced cures and potions were no longer available for use. The wards that kept them safe from Muggles disappeared, as well as anything else that Slytherin had contributed to the protection and the knowledge of the castle. Accidents in Potions class increased as the safety and protections spells, once cast by Severus Snape, vanished without a trace.

* * *

And the only message that could be found, read:

_ **You wanted to be without us, fine ** _ _ **— ** _ _ **so be it. However, never forget what this means. Now you must live without our discoveries as well. But surely you will adapt and learn live without the contributions of slimy snakes.** _

* * *

The Wizengamot had been thoroughly played by the Slytherins. Cries of anger and rage filled the streets. Demands were made to get them back and to ensure that Slytherins would never again know freedom or free will. The Potions Master, Severus Snape, was to be brought back to Britain and bound either to Harry Potter or the Minister of Magic. His discoveries were far too important to not have access to. There was only one problem. They had no clue as to where they had gone. It seemed that Snape had disappeared without a trace. His wand had even been snapped and burned to ashes near the old park in Cokeworth.

How and when it happened really did not matter. They only wanted them  —  especially Snape  —  back. They ordered their best chance…Harry Potter, to find him. And once found, a special collar was to be placed on Snape’s neck which would dampen his magic and turn him into a docile slave. They really should have stopped to think whether Gryffindor bravado could really win against Slytherin ingenuity and cunning.

While chaos erupted in Britain, Aurora and her charges were being welcomed to the Slytherin Sanctuary and enjoying a hearty meal. After receiving the promise that they would learn more about their future plans the next day, the newest arrivals were assigned to their new homes.

Life for the Slytherins was finally looking better. They knew that they had hidden their tracks well, and that anyone finding them against their will would be practically impossible. They were free and finally able to live a life without fear or repercussions and had every intention of staying that way. Things were as they should be.


	3. A message for Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge can be so sweet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta a new chapter for you... ;)
> 
> A/N: I want to thank Saint_Snape for the excellent idea to close off the Quidditch Pitch for Hogwarts and the other readers for offering ideas, too – after all, who can really say what Salazar Slytherin had contributed to Hogwarts?

After the House elves and the Slytherins had been portkeyed to the Slytherin Sanctuary, the Bloody Baron couldn’t hide a sinister smirk. Those bigoted fools would finally get their just dues. He was thoroughly pleased with this champion of his house. Yes…Severus Snape was definitely a worthy heir of Hogwarts. As Lord Slytherin and Earl of Ravenclaw he was the rightful owner of 50% of the castle- and wouldn’t that piss of the authorities, and Severus had long begun to consider how he should react to the blatant disregard of his Slytherins.

Unknown to the public, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., aka Lord Voldemort, had failed the required tests for the Slytherin Lordship due to his offenses against Magick. Making indeed even considering making horcruxes is a grave offense against Magick, and such an offense was punished harshly. As soon as Severus was made aware of his inheritance after switching sides during the first war with Voldemort and despite the old coot’s interference, he successfully claimed his inheritance for Slytherin and Ravenclaw. His first action was to magically disown Voldemort from the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. The Goblin King had agreed not to inform anyone about this change, as it would needlessly endanger Severus’ life. Severus’ claim was one of the reasons why Harry was never able to claim the Slytherin Lordship by right of conquest due to his first victory over Voldemort.

* * *

Severus had considered which parts of the castle would become unavailable for staff, elves and students when he eventually carried out his plans. He had decided early on to shut down the whole dungeon area- which included the additional entrances to the Chamber of Secrets. He knew that it was not known that there was more than one way to access the Chamber of Secrets…and really, the fact that it was widely believed that Salazar Slytherin would not have planned more points of entry to the Chamber other than through Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom proved that he was surrounded by complete dunderheads. 

The repaired Room of Requirement was another area he contemplated then decided that it should be inaccessible. Yes, the room had been created by Rowena Ravenclaw for the school, and even with her magic heavily damaged due to the final battle against Riddle and his followers, Hogwarts had been able to put the room back to its former state. Even still, Severus felt like such a special room was not deserved at the present time. Therefore, as heir of two of the founders, he denied all Hogwarts’ occupants access.

Severus had also considered shutting down the library, but since he shared the Ravenclaw heritage with Luna Lovegood  —  and because he knew and respected that knowledge is power, he left the library alone at present. He then found himself considering the fate of the Quidditch pitch. He decided that they did not deserve the pleasure. After all, it was not his problem that those dunderheads failed to study their chronicles. As far as the students getting proper exercise  —  well, they would get more than enough walking or running from the ground floor to the 7th floor. Severus also cut off access to the Black Lake for their leisure activities, as he had promised its inhabitants he would do. 

Finally, no student or staff member would be able to venture beyond the wards of the Forbidden Forest, which lay approximately one mile from the school. This ban included Hagrid as well. The centaurs and the other inhabitants of the Forest accepted these restrictions on the occupants of Hogwarts and were grateful for them.

* * *

The Bloody Baron had received a messenger globe which he was instructed to let drop to the floor in the Great Hall, after waiting for the reaction of the Headmistress to the sudden disappearance of the Slytherins. From the globe, Severus would deliver a message to the bigoted audience, after which his judgement would activate. The headmistress would be unable to exorcise the Slytherin House ghost, nor would she be able to summon him again. In addition, no portrait of a Slytherin within the castle or any other public building in Britain would speak, listen to or obey a Non-Slytherin, until the citizens truly repented for the past unfair treatment of Slytherins in Magical Britain... _and_ were willing to make amends.

The Baron was gleefully waiting for his signal to drop the globe in front of the dais in the Great Hall. Smirking, because yet again Severus Snape had been proven to be a worthy Lord Slytherin. Truthfully the Bloody Baron was not really surprised, as the Potions Master had many of the best traits that Salazar Slytherin valued in his own students.

As expected, cries of fury, disbelief and outrage filled the air. That was his cue that it was time to present the message so he could lean back and enjoy the show. The Bloody Baron suddenly willed himself visible in the Great Hall and dropped the globe with grim satisfaction, stating only that he had a message from Hogwarts’ owner to the headmistress.

Never before had he seen Minerva McGonagall turn such a brilliant shade of red, as in this moment, but the Slytherin House Ghost didn’t care. He had done his duty, and if those fools would have to pay for their ignorance and arrogance, then so be it.

* * *

The whole audience saw the same – an elegant study similar to a grand library, and the infamous Potions Master Severus Snape, who looked upon them with unveiled disgust. He spoke saying:

“It does not surprise me that many will be paying the price for Gryffindor’s folly. You and your lot never learn from history…you only look for scapegoats. No more! This ends now! You see, it really is not my problem or my duty to fix your mistakes and to protect your _precious chosen one_. Not anymore! If any of you had ever bothered to study the old chronicles, perhaps this could have been avoided. But well, now it shan’t be. For those of you who do not know me – I am Severus Snape-Prince; Lord Slytherin and Earl of Ravenclaw... _and_ de-facto owner of 50% of Hogwarts. It is my very great pleasure to seal off parts of this school and grounds, until such time that you will finally face some harsh home truths, repent and make _**true amends**_ to my Slytherins.”

Severus Snape ignored the cries of fury and continued: “From this day forward you will no longer be able to access the Dungeon area – and yes, that includes the secret passages and the emergency exits from it, as well. In addition, the Room of Requirement is out of bounds…congratulations for almost destroying the masterpiece of my ancestor, Headmistress. The Forbidden Forest is no longer accessible to anyone – whether Ministry representative, student, staff member and yes, Order members. 

It is also my great pleasure to inform you that you will no longer be able to use the Quidditch Pitch, since it was a donation by Salazar Slytherin. And you may want to know that  _ **all wards and protection spells** _ placed by my two ancestors will stop working within the next 30 minutes. It is such a pity that it was Salazar’s spells which ensured that muggles would only see a ruin, no matter what instruments they use to try to discover hidden places, is it not? For the safety of your students and staff members, I will permit you access to the wardroom. A new access point has been added and the wardroom can now be found near the third floor instead of the dungeons. 

I cannot express how much you and the Ministry of Magic disgusts me. Rejoice, for no  longer are any Slytherins to be found on the British Isles. Let’s see how long you will be able to have a stable and strong economy without Slytherin ingenuity. May Merlin grant us mercy, that we never encounter each other again! Because next time,  _believe me_ when I say that I’ll not try to deflect your spells, or ignore your murder attempts on my person…so mote it be!”

* * *

Furious, Minerva grabbed her wand. In that moment, she did not realise how much pressure she was putting on it until a snap could be heard, and the headmistress stared in disbelief at her snapped wand.

“Prefects lead your students to your common rooms immediately. You will be eating there this evening. Curfew will begin as soon as the last student enters their common room. If any of you are caught out of your common rooms after curfew, you will be in detention with Mr. Filch until the end of term. A staff meeting will occur at 9pm in the professor’s lounge. Excuse me, I must inform the Minister of what has happened here. You are dismissed!”, hissed the headmistress furiously.

* * *

Nobody dared to speak, not even the Gryffindors, as the prefects quietly walked the students to their common rooms. They were just too shocked to behave as usual. An eerie silence had started to fill the castle. The older students shared the same disbelief as the younger ones. How could Professor Snape be the owner of 50% of Hogwarts? How was it that nobody had known about it until this evening? Could those changes and restrictions he mentioned be revoked or not? And where had the Slytherins gone? Was it planned or not? And what would the consequences be when no Slytherin could be found anywhere on the British Isles any longer?


	4. A secret Order Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day... another order meeting... and a few facts about Severus' ancestors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you, thanks to my beta... ;)

Unfortunately, news of the unexpected lockdown of 50% of Hogwarts - along with the disappearance of the Slytherins, hit the news quickly. This was thanks to a certain beetle animagus. Rita Skeeter not only had the audacity to report her ill-gotten information, but she had also charmed a camera to take photos which captured the enraged headmistress snapping her own wand. It was pure gold.

Surprisingly, Rita hadn’t written a book about Severus Snape as she had originally planned to do. His survival- and a restraining order, stopped her cold. Especially after she received a stark reminder of why you should avoid getting on the bad side of such a powerful wizard. And nobody truly knew how powerful he really was, because as a true Slytherin, Snape had only displayed a miniscule part of his power. That he had successfully fooled Magical Britain didn’t really sit well with most of the society.

* * *

Not only had Magical Britain been completely wrong about his level of power, they had also been wrong to think that no one would intervene on behalf of the Slytherins. It would turn out to be a grave mistake on their part. These were the primary reasons which led to a secret meeting of the survivors of the Order of the Phoenix. The new leaders were the current British Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall and finally the Vanquisher of Voldemort, Harry Potter.

No one could explain why or even  _how_ the portraits of Slytherins all across Britain had disappeared without a trace. Not just a few here and there, every single one of them had vanished. At least as far as Minerva could confirm before the Heads office shut her out. She was unable to enter the office as regardless of what she did or the demands she made, the Gargoyle simply would not budge. It was rather infuriating, and quite humiliating for the Gryffindor headmistress.

The only small sliver of hope in their minds occurred when Poppy realised, and informed Minerva that she still held a copy of Severus’ medical file which she grudgingly handed over to the Minister. She only gave up the copy after he had vowed on his magic that he would not abuse the information in any way. Unfortunately, it never crossed Poppy’s mind that his Order members were not held to the same vow.

* * *

Kingsley sat waiting in the dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place studying the medical file and couldn’t believe what his eyes were reading. The words ‘a natural male submissive’, ‘able to bear children, due to an old family curse on the Prince family’, were staring him in the face. He wondered how anyone could have missed this information. Looking at a picture of Severus Snape without any glamours, as the same young man glared back at the person who had taken the photo, the Minister of Magic was immensely grateful for one thing…and that was that Riddle had clearly not known this information or they all would have been doomed.

Glancing at the box on the table beside him, the Minister of Magic began to caress it even as he shuddered when he thought of the contents of said box. He had placed the box under a strong notice-me-not charm as it contained ancient and powerful jewelry which had once been used by the founders and their descendants and could hopefully now be used to bind Severus to their control. This could be the key to their success. Even though Kingsley generally did not like such a course of action, he knew that Severus was just too powerful to leave him unbound. Apart from Harry, there were not many who could possibly tame the Potions Master. His oath prevented Kingsley himself to be among the chosen, even though he had valued Severus for his intellect, his bravery, his skills and his wit for many years.

* * *

_ The true origins of the Prince family had long been forgotten by all but the Goblins. The Prince family was one of the last magical families that had earned the title of Goblin Kin & Goblin friend. A special treaty had been written and agreed upon between the Goblin Nation and the Prince family stating that – whenever an heir became orphaned, custody of that heir would automatically be handed over to the Gringotts president or the Goblin King to ensure that Magick would survive. _

_ The world – both magical and muggle may have known the legends of King Arthur, Merlin and Camelot, but not many knew that because of Merlin’s meddling with potions and charms, Uther’s act of adultery resulted in the birth of twins. Of the two baby boys, Merlin claimed the magical twin as his prize for ensuring that Uther had his night with Igraine  of Cornwall. Merlin had also ensured that her husband Gorlois, who ruled Cornwall, would be killed. Merlin had always been a cunning mage, and did not want to risk that his vision of a golden age for Magic and Britain would not come true.  _

_ Since Uther had slept with Igraine while looking like Gorlois, the twins would legally be seen as Gorlois’ heirs, which was a breach against the laws of the Kingdoms of Britain. However, not even with all of his power could Merlin change the fact that Igraine’s daughter Morgana had watched the betrayal of King and mage. Morgana’s magic protected her against Merlin’s curses and potions, but the cunning Merlin was able to trap her with an oath. The young heiress was present at the birth of her half-brothers and felt a strong connection and love for the younger twin – which happened to be the boy Merlin would demand as his prize. Merlin would always have him to use as leverage over the young heiress. _

_ No one knew that it was this which would fuel her wrath against Arthur Pendragon, whom she vowed to ruin so that someone worthier could rule the British Isles. In addition to her plots against Arthur, Morgana searched far and wide for her half-brother. But it didn’t matter how long, how far she looked, or what magical means she used, Morgana was unsuccessful. Merlin had hidden her half-brother too well. _

_ Severus Snape, who had inherited his ancestor’s looks, and Tobias’ colouring, had only learned the truth about his ancestry, after gaining his Masteries in Potions and Defense. Due to the revelations, he had decided to stay in Spinner’s End instead of moving to his ancestor’s home - Prince Hall. At that point, he had already been branded with Voldemort’s mark and had no desire for the Dark Lord to learn his deepest secrets. For Morgana Le Fay had been one of the best seers of her time, and she made a few prophecies regarding her family and especially about  **the last Pendragon Prince** . _

* * *

_ **Prophecy #1** _

_ **Darkness will fall upon the land** _

_ **should the identity and the secrets of the last Prince be discovered by his enemies.** _

_ **Violated and force to bear their offspring,** _

_ **it would destroy the last magical protection of the British Isles.** _

_ **The muggles would discover the magical world and a new war would break out,** _

_ **a war that would destroy all magical life in Britain.** _

_ **The few remaining wixen would be kept hidden in muggle facilities to be exploited and experimented upon, and yearning for their lives to end.** _

_ **The false Light Lord will be responsible for creating new dark lords during his rise of power, while endangering all with his crusade for more magick.** _

_ **His bias and injustice will drive the last prince into the arms of the other Dark Lord, who will exploit him and his gifts, not knowing his origins and will even attempt to kill him for the Elder wand.** _

_ **Beware, should the Dark Lord known as Voldemort learn the truth, ** _

_ **all will be lost,** _

_ **as not only will he use the most dark and dangerous rituals to gain absolute control over Pendragon,** _

_ **he will not rest until he holds the first of his many heirs in his arms, and Pendragon has become nothing more than his breeding slave.** _

_ **Should the old coot be the one to discover the identity of last Pendragon, then he in his greed for control and power, will unleash the fury of Lady Magic, as he enslaves the young Pendragon to his whim. ** _

_ **Letting him be violated not only be himself, but also by his favourites – known as the Marauders.** _

_ **Prophecy #2** _

_ **Goblin King hear my plea!** _

_ **You must hide the true ruler of the British Isles – the Pendragon -– or doom will befall the land. Educate and train the last Prince in secret, but never let it be known, why this wixen among many, has your unwavering trust.** _

_ **Place a geas upon him that will keep him pure until his 40th birthday or Magick will perish!** _

_ **Be his confidant, his guardian and his friend, he is going to need all three to survive the wars.** _

_ **Create a personal sanctuary for him and his kin, so that the future of Britain will survive and one day emerge from the ashes!** _

_ **Teach him to trust his instincts, to stay away from the Marauders and - most importantly, to never turn his back on either the bumble bee or You-Know-Who!** _

_ **After the wars have ended, and while Slytherin House is still grieving as it becomes the new (old) scapegoat for a biased Britain – it is your time to fulfil the final part of your vow – and help the Pendragon and his kin to escape to their rightful sanctuary.** _

_ **Do not fail or Magick will judge and punish you Goblin King!** _

_ **Pendragon is worthy of your trust and friendship!** _

_ **A more loyal, brave and brilliant mind you will not find,** _

_ **He is prepared to risk his mind, soul, body and blood for the wixen and muggles of the British Isles!** _

* * *

Despite the treaty between the Goblin Nation and the Prince family, Severus unfortunately was not able to grow up under Jareth’s protection because he had not truly been orphaned. His parents still lived, and Eileen cared far too much for Tobias’ opinion to hand her sole child over to the Goblin King. Had Eileen done what was best for her son, Severus would have been educated by the best international tutors available, since Jareth could not stand Dumbledore. There would have been no chance that he would allow his ward to remain at Hogwarts. His only contact with the pureblood elite would have occurred during the social season. This would have prevented the young Prince scion from falling under Voldemort’s thrall. Alas it was not to be.

* * *

Minerva was among the first to enter the town house on Grimmauld place. She was still fuming and feeling humiliated over the whole scene in the Great Hall and the subsequent article in the Prophet. That she had actually lost control of herself and snapped her own was unthinkable to the experienced Transfiguration Mistress and newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. She was not one who admitted to any kind of mistake, though she had made many over the past decades.

The golden trio came in debating loudly, and- as usual, verbally insulting the Potions Master. At least the two boys were - and yes, in Kingsley’s eyes they were boys not men. Coughing slightly, Kingsley managed to get them to shut up and, blushing in embarrassment, to take a seat at the huge table.

The other members of the Order entered silently. The older ones knew better than to loudly voice their complaints, and many of them were still in shock about the revelations and the power which the Potions Master seemed to wield with great ease. Nobody would have believed that Severus Snape was the owner of Hogwarts, but the Goblins had confirmed that it was true. And not one of those present could ever remember having seen a Goblin look so gleeful as they had when informing them of the truth of Severus’ claims. Even worse, the Goblins had closed Gringotts and informed the shocked wixen that they would not be allowed inside, until they had managed to gain the forgiveness of the new Lord Slytherin. This was utterly unacceptable, and yet another reason why they need to take back control!

* * *

After everyone was seated, Kingsley began to speak focusing on the latest events and pointing out why it was essential to find Severus and to bring him back to Britain as quickly as possible. He explained that Harry Potter had been chosen for this crucial mission, and that he was to take with him the box in Kingsley’s possession. Harry was to use the item within the box as soon as he managed to subdue the Potions Master.

“Do not underestimate him, Harry. We cannot risk the ruin of our society.” Kingsley continued saying, “We have been extremely lucky that those on the dark side were not aware of the secrets within Severus’ medical file. You alone will be allowed to read it and you will swear an unbreakable vow that you will never share the information contained in this file without explicit permission from me…and no, this is not negotiable”, Kingsley warned. 

Kingsley completely ignored the protests coming from Ron and Hermione, knowing that they had never enjoyed not being in the loop. At least they both seemed to realize that their protests were in vain as they knew Kingsley well enough to know that he would not budge in his decision. “Very good!” Kingsley said when Harry agreed. “Do any of you have a lead on the location of the missing Slytherins?”, he inquired. “Or have any of you been able to find any portraits of a Slytherin in your homes or at your workplace?”

A senior Order member replied, “No, both the Slytherins and the portraits of Slytherins have disappeared without a trace – even those in St. Mungo’s."

M inerva grudgingly admitted that she was no longer able to access the Head’s office, but that Poppy could confirm the absence of Slytherin Portraits throughout the school – in addition to the disappearance of all the elves who had been responsible for the Slytherin portion of the castle.

* * *

For the first time the Order realised that they were totally in the dark. Answers could only be obtained if Harry was successful with his mission to find and bring Severus Snape back to Britain. 


End file.
